Dragon
"You laughed at our existence. Regarded us as nothing more than fairy tale. Gaze upon the land you stand on, boy. What was once green and lush became nothing more than ash and cinder. Life extinguished with nothing more than a breath. We are fire made flesh. And fire is power. We are NO laughing matter." Dragons are a race of ancient and powerful reptilian beings. As feared by others as they were admired in the supernatural world. They are immortal, strong, intelligent, and can breathe fire onto their enemies. They are also said to be highly connected to magic. Widely regarded as terrifying yet awe-inspiring, they can be found all over the world and are frequently referred to in Asian and medieval European folklore. Able to fly and destroy armies in a single stroke of flames from their mouths, they are one of the most dangerous and strongest creatures in the world of the supernatural. A majority of dragons can be quite aggressive and territorial whilst others only choose to live in harmony not bothering to threaten the humans below, regardless of their staining in the world. However, in the biblical sense, the dragon is mostly seen as a symbol of destruction and one that will soon bring about the end of man. This is due to the fact that during the War in Heaven, Satan took the form of a massive and powerful red dragon in order to combat the forces of Heaven alongside the fallen angel, Lucifer. It is said that Lucifer can too, take the form of a dragon although he has never been seen performing such an action. There are many different species of dragons, each one either more powerful or deadlier than the last. The Dragon is capable of emitting streams of powerful fire, and the older the dragon, the hotter the heat they can emit. More intelligent species learn magic often using destructive and defensive spells. The species range from numerous elements, however, a distinct type from the normal draconic genus would be the dragons of demonic origin; those born in the pits of hell where they only thrive on malice and sin. These dragons are powerful and mostly responsible for the species reputation. Notable Dragons * Satan (form during the End Times) * Nidhoggr External linksEdit *Dragons from Dragon's World Wikia *Dragons from Forgotten Realms Wikia *Dragons from The Legendary Moonlight Sculptor Wikia *Dragons from American Dragon Jake Long Wikia *Dragons from Wings of Fire Wikia *Dragons from Dragon Wisdom Wikia *Dragons from Dragon Age Wikia *Dragons from War Dragons Wikia *Dragons from Dragons of Atlantis *Dragons from How to Train Your Dragon Wikia *Dragons from Dragonheart Wikia *Dragons from Inheritance Wikia *Dragons from Harry Potter Wikia *Dragons from Riordan Wikia *Dragons from Tolkien Gateway *Dragons from Lord of the Rings Wikia *Dragons (Dungeons & Dragons) from Wikipedia *Dragons from PathFinderWikia *Draconika.com *Dragons from D&D Wiki *Dragons from D&D Wiki 2 *Dragons from Open Gaming Store *Dragons from dmreference.com *Dragons from Disney Wikia *Dungeons & Dragons (TV Series) from Annex Wikia *Dragons from Spiderwick Chronicles Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Wikia & Fairy Tail Couples Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Oc Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Fanon Wikia *Dragons from Tails of Fairy Tail Wikia *Dragons from He-Man Wikia *Dragons from Aliens Wikia *Dragons from Monsters Wikia *Dragons from Beast Wars Tansfromers Wikia *Dragons from TRWiki.net *Dragons from Transformers Wikia *Dragons from Mythology Wikia *Dragons from Monster High Wikia *Dragons from Narnia Wikia *Dragons from The Fairly Odd Parents Wikia *Magi King from Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wikia *Mystic Dragon from Linear Ranger's Site *Mystic Titans from Ranger Central *Magi King from Super Sentai *Mystic Dragon from Power Rangers Wikia *Dragons from Witcher Wikia *Dragons from Merlin Wikia *Dragons from All Species Wikia *Dragons from My Little Pony Wikia *Dragons from Sabrina the Teenaged Witch Wikia *Dragons from Non-Alien Creatures Wikia *Dragon from Thundercats Wikia *Dragons from Jaden's Adventures Wikia *Dragons from Cryptid Wikia *Dragons from Sofia the First Wikia *Dragons from Warriors of Myth Wikia *Dragons from Magistream Wikia *Dragon Physiology from Powerlisting Wikia *Dragons from Fairy Tail Neo Wikia *Dragons of Middle Earth from Wikipedia *Dragons from The Land of Stories Wikia *Dragons from Wazurai Wikia *Dragons from Mythical Bestiary Wikia *Dragons from GameLore Wikia *Dragons from Secret RP Wikia *Dragon's Lair from Ever After High Wikia *Dragons from Avatar Wikia *Dragons & the Isle of Dragons from Sofia the First Wikia *Dragons from W.I.T.C.H. Wikia *Dragons from God of War Wikia *Dragons from Magistream Wikia *Dragon (disambiguation) from Wikipedia *Dragon from The Rising of the Shield Her Wikia *Dragon from Dora The Explorer Wikia *Dragons from Unnatural World Wikia *Dragon Universe from Toys Wikia *Dragons from Dragon Ball Wikia *Dragons from Godzilla Wikia *Dragons from Wikizilla *Dragons from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia *Dragons from Mummy Wikia *Dragon from Pathfinder Kingmaker Wikia Category:Monster Category:Mythology Category:Beings Category:European Category:Chinese Category:Slavic Category:Serpents Category:Dragons